


Digimon: Digital Battles

by Desnay



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Swearing, most characters will be high school age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desnay/pseuds/Desnay
Summary: It all started with the rumors of 2000. Strange world with strange creatures in the computers. Fifteen years later, the first battles started. No one knows what the prize is for the winning team, but that doesn't stop anyone. They will all fight until one team comes out on top.





	1. Prologue and Info

It was the year 2000 when the first accounts of a mysterious world in the computer first started circulating. 

While most brushed it off, sites were made, talking and theorizing about what this phenomenon was. Eventually interest began to wane after nothing really came out of the revelation, aside from the occasional screenshots of this world with strange creatures. 

Things began to change in the year 2015, when videos and accounts of these strange creatures in the real world, fighting each other. Others began to show and tell of teens accompanying the creatures, the losing creature dissolve into data. 

Away from the eyes of the mainstream media, these events became known as DigiBattles, after the creatures being overheard calling each other Digimon. No one knows why these battles are occurring, not even the fighters, but it continues to this day, three years after the first accounts of Digimon in the real world

 

Digivice- A device that looks similar to a DS (or a Pokemon World Map), with two screens and buttons on the side. There is a camera option to not only scan and tell the stats of the opposing Digimon, but to also act as the way to hold the Digimon as data. In addition, there is a map that tracks the Digidestined’s bracelets and a way for the duo partners to chat. Each Digidestined partner is given a Digivice and the Digimon can travel between the two if one encounters a fight.

Bracelet- This waterproof and heatproof bracelet is what holds all the battle data, from fights won to how many evolutions can be achieved. All Digidestined have this bracelet, with the main goal of the fights to take the opponents bracelets to access more evolutions. There is also a tracking feature for Digidestined partners and their Digivice.

Digivolution- The way that Digimon get stronger, this is only capable through the collection of bracelets. The more a team has, the higher the partner can evolve to. A starting team will usually have no ability to evolve until a few battles won. However, there are some teams with a special Digimon that can evolve outside of the usual way. This is Armor evolution, and is accessed through special eggs, one each for a Digidestined. A side note, the Digimon can only evolve past Rookie if there is two Digidestined, unable to even Armor evolve. And the Digivice won’t accept a new partner if the previous one leaves for some reason.


	2. Main Characters

Name: Tuuli Hunter  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Nationality: Finnish-American  
Digimon Partner: Patamon  
Digidestined Partner: Adam Torres  
Digivice and Bracelet Color: Lilac  
Digi-Egg: Kindness (Prairiemon)

 

Name: Adam Torres  
Gender: Male  
Age: 16  
Nationality: Portuguese-American  
Digimon Partner: Patamon  
Digidestined Partner: Tuuli Hunter  
Digivice and Bracelet Color: Dark orange  
Digi-Egg: Courage (Baromon)

 

Partner: Patamon  
\- Fresh: Poyomon  
\- In-Training: Tokomon  
\- Rookie: Patamon  
\- Champion: Angemon  
\- Ultimate: MagnaAngemon  
\- Mega: Seraphimon

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a dream I had once. It is sort of a Zatch Bell scenario, but Digimon. There is no connection to other Digimon universes.


End file.
